


Lily's Prediction

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prediction, Sorting Hat - Freeform, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Albus made a bet with his sister he is sure he is going to win. Until he forgets the bet a year later, when it applies.





	Lily's Prediction

"Albus?" 

He turned around to face his little sister, Lily, who was staring intently at him.

"Yes Lily?" Albus replied, he did not have time, he was going to see a Quidditch match with Teddy.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" 

Lily had that question in her mind ever since they sent James off to Hogwarts for the first time yesterday. 

"I'm sure you'll be a Gryffindor Lils." Albus sighed. "Why? What do you think you'll be in?"

"I think you're wrong about me Al. I'd definitely be a Slytherin." Lily paused, until her face broke out in a cheeky grin. "Bet you 20 galleons you'll be a Slytherin."

"You're on."

When the time came round for Albus to go to Hogwarts, he had forgotten about Lily's bet. It wasn't until the Sorting Hat shouted his house that he remembered.

"Slytherin!"

And as soon as Albus sat down at the Slytherin table, he swore. How was he going to get 20 galleons to give to his little sister?

**Author's Note:**

> I was terribly bored so I wrote this. I hope it's okay.


End file.
